The Weakest Link Yu Gi Oh Style
by Miyuki AngeL X
Summary: (Special Update. Story Finally Complete!) Some of the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh face off when anything (and I mean anything) is possible here on the Weakest Link! (PG-13 For Questions and Mild Violence)
1. Round 1

_No ownership over Yu-Gi-Oh or "The Weakest Link" © NBC. I'm just borrowing them for this story._

P.S Forgive me if I get their ages wrong. I don't know how old they really are so don't flame me for that and I'm just making them up. But incase you sensitive people will… ::takes out marshmallows and hot dogs::

All right, here's the scoop on the money thing so you guys no get confused. They go like this (in order. Too lazy to list them) $0, $200,  $500, $1,000, $2,500, $5,000, $12,500, and $25,000. Got it? I know you do.

_~*The First Round*~_

Anne Robinson: Welcome to the weakest link. Any of the eight people here could win up to 1,000,000 dollars. Seven will leave with nothing. As round by round, we eliminate the player known as the weakest link. Let's meet the team.

Joey: Joey, Joey Wheeler. 16 years old.

Yugi: Yugi Motto, 15 years old.

Yami: Yami…about eh…a thousand years will do. Been ruling Egypt for quite a while.

Yami Bakura: Bakura, age well, actually I forgot. Oh well.

Marik: Marik Ishtar…um…yeah, _(he points to Bakura)_ like what Bakura said.

Tea: Tea Gardener, 16 years old.

Kaiba: Kaiba, 16, the Ultimate master of duel monsters.

Mai: Mai Valentine, 16, already graduated.

Anne: All right you ding-dongs and ho-hos, here's how we play the game. I'm gonna be asking you questions. Get it correct and your chain grows bigger. Get it wrong and you break the chain going back to zero. The only way to reach your 25 grand is to create a series of chains of eight correct answers within the time limit. However, if you say the word "bank" before the question is asked, you keep the money though you will have to start a brand new chain. The first round lasts for two minutes. The order you are playing was randomly selected before the show. We'll start with the player in the first position. That's you Joey.

Joey: Oh crap…

Anne: Let's play the Weakest Link. The first question is for $200 start the clock. Joey, what is ¼ of 50?

Joey: Uh…25.

Anne: Wrong. Yugi, which war involved the Pearl Harbor, World War 2 or the Vietnam War?

Yugi: World War 2.

Anne: Correct. Yami, what is the capital of Egypt?

Yami: Um…Uh… _(Scratches his head) _shit I forgot.

Anne: Cairo. Bakura, which president was assassinated first? Lincoln or Kennedy.

Bakura: Lincoln.

Anne: Correct. Marik, which ocean is larger, the Pacific or the Atlantic?

Marik: _(smirks) _Pacific.

Anne: Correct. Tea, who wrote "The Raven" and "The Tell Tale Heart"?

Tea: Edgar Allan Poe.

Anne: Correct. Kaiba…

Kaiba: Bank!

Anne: In this nursery rhyme, what did the knave of hearts stole?

Kaiba:  Pssh! Tarts of course.

Anne: We can only accept your first answer. The answer is Tarts.

Kaiba: What the? _(His eyes widened)_

Anne: Mai, Disneyland is located in California or Florida?

Mai: California.

Anne: Correct, Joey, name one of the three Egyptian god cards?

Joey: Uh…_(Snaps his fingers, trying to figure out the answer) _The….The Winged Dragon of Ra.

Anne: Correct. Yugi, in England, do drivers drive on the left or right seat of their car?

Yugi: Right.

Anne: Correct, Yami, what are the ancient Egyptian writings called.

Yami: Hieroglyphics.

Anne: Correct. Bakura, which Rumiko Takahashi manga has the plot of a boy changing into a girl with a splash of cold water?

Bakura: _Damn it, I don't even read those shitty comics._ Inu-Yasha?

Anne: No, Ranma ½.  Marik. Which cereal has a picture of a leprechaun?

Marik: Lucky Charms _If she don't quit with these funny questions, I'll use my millennium rod to show her who's the real boss._

Anne: Correct, Tea….

Tea: Bank!!

Anne: What is the…

{Time's up}

Anne: Time's up. I cannot complete the question. And in that round, you guys managed to bank a really interesting, graceful, pathetic $1200 dollars. Fine, that money's going to the next round but one of you won't. Who here needs to be thrown into a pit with wild bulls to get their head on straight? It's time to vote on who you think is the Weakest Link.

{Minute Intermission}

Anne: All right team, voting is over. It's time to reveal who you think is the weakest link.

Joey: Bakura

Yugi: Marik

Yami: Marik

Bakura: Yami

Marik: Yami

Tea: Joey

Kaiba: Yugi

Mai: Kaiba

Anne: _(resting her head on her forehead, saying sarcastically)_ We have a tie team. Marik, Yami have two votes each. _(Turns to Yami)_ Yami?

Yami: _(grins)_ Yeeeeees?

Anne: Yami, what did you do a few centuries back? Just to refresh my memory.

Yami: I was pharaoh for Egypt…

Anne: And when I asked what is the capital of Egypt you…

(Laughter is heard from the audience, including the players)

Yami: (laughs nervously, blushing) Well, that…that's another story. I didn't know…

Anne: Uh-huh. Why Marik?

Yami: Because…(glances up at Marik) Marik is just…I still don't forgive that twit for the humiliation he made me put up with during the Battle City Finals.

Anne: So you want him out for revenge?

Yami: Perhaps.

Anne: (turns to Marik) Marik?

Marik: (grins)

Anne: You seem like a nice guy.

Marik: Really?

Anne: Why Yami?

Marik: Because he missed the most easiest question and kinda shame since he's the pharaoh of all Egypt and missing that one question.

Anne: Fine, when the vote is tied, the strongest link has to cast the deciding vote. And the strongest link was Mai.

(Most of the audience goes whoa)

Anne: So Mai, who's it going to be?

Mai: (laughs nervously, running her fingers through her hair) I would have to vote off Yami.

Anne: Why's that?

Mai: Because, I know, and all of us know, that Yami is frickin smart though he's trying not to show that now. Plus, I mean, c'mon, how can you not know the capital of your own country.

Anne: (turns to Yami) Yami. What's your name mean?

Yami: It's Japanese for 'dark'.

Anne: Well Yami, I hope you like the dark because that's where you're going. With two votes, you are the weakest link, goodbye.

(Yami slowly steps off the podium glancing back at Marik)

Joey: Laterz Yami.

Tea: Sorry Yami.

Yugi: Whoa that kinda sucks Yami.

Yami: I think the next person besides Marik who's gonna go would probably be Kaiba because I think he's got a bit of a speech problem. It was his fault that our chain got broken in the first place cause like, we were getting so much money and then he just had to answer is question.

~*Round 2 to be continued*~


	2. Round 2

~*Ok, I know I might create a huge controversy about the age thingy thing fr. Chapter 1 even if I stated earlier that I was making it up but oh well, thanks to one reviewer (which will remain anonymous before they hunt lil' ol' me down…but hey, thanx for telling me about the info) I changed the ages*~

_~*Round Two*~_

Anne: Round two team and so far you banked $1200. Seven of you left, 15 seconds coming off from the clock. We'll start with the strongest link from the last round. That's Mai. Let's play the Weakest Link!

Anne: Mai, which movie rating is higher, NC-17 or R?

Mai: NC-17.

Anne: Correct. Joey, which word comes first in the dictionary court or core?

Joey: Core.

Anne: Correct. Yugi, which is longer, a yard or a mile?

Yugi: _(starts snapping his fingers)_ Um…a mile.

Anne: Correct. Bakura, which NBA star has been accused of sexual assault?

Bakura: _(is thinking, then smirks and laughs nervously)_ Kobe Bryant.

Anne: Correct. Marik…

Marik: Bank!

Anne: If it's 3:00 in California, what time is it in New York?

Marik: 6:00.

Anne: Correct. Tea, what's the name of the famous "unsinkable ship" that was struck by an iceberg and sank?

Tea: The…the…um…_(snaps her fingers)_ Oh god why can't I remember?

(Marik 's smirking, having the millennium rod behind his back looking at Tea seeing his little spell had worked)

Anne: The Titanic. Kaiba, what is 12 to the 2nd power?

Kaiba: 144.

Anne: Correct. Mai, how much ounces are in a pound?

Mai: 16?

Anne: Correct. Joey, who was responsible for creating the Duelist Kingdom?

Joey: Uh…Pegasus?

Anne: I'll accept that. Yugi…

Yugi: Bank!

Anne: What is the square root of 81?

Yugi: Eight…I mean nine.

Anne: Sorry, we only can take your first answer. The answer is nine.

Yugi: Damn it (pounds his podium)

Anne: Bakura, if…

{Times up}

Anne: Time's up, I cannot complete the question. Well, at least you guys did better. You banked $3,000. Fine. That money's going to the next round but thank god one of you guys won't. Who here needs to get a physical for stupidity? It's time to vote off who you feel is the Weakest Link.

{One minute Intermission}

Anne: All right team, voting is over. It's time to reveal who you think is the Weakest Link.

Joey: Mai

Yugi: Mai

Bakura: Yugi

Marik: Mai

Tea: Mai

Kaiba: Tea

Mai: Tea

Anne: (turns to Yugi) Yugi?

Yugi: Yes?

Anne: Why Mai?

Yugi: Well, she should've chose Marik to be off rather than Yami. I mean, even if he did get an easy question wrong…

Anne: Joey?

Joey: Yo?

Anne: Why Mai.

Joey: Well, like…she voted off Yami. Like Yugi said. I mean, it wasn't fair.

Anne: So this is a way to get back at her?

Joey: Oh hell yeah.

Anne: Well Mai, I guess the team hates you for dissing Yami. With four votes, you are the weakest link. Goodbye!

(Mai steps off the podium taking the walk of shame)

Mai: You know what, I hope either Joey and  Yugi get voted off next. I think this whole show is rigged and they're making the stupid ones stay in the game. 

~*Round Three To Be Continued*~

Any questions you suggest me adding for the next chapters, send or put it in the review thing. Thanks


	3. Round 3

_~*Round 3*~_

_(Thanx to stalkergirl for reminding me about the statistics. Completely forgot about it)_

Anne: Round three team and so far you banked $4200. Six of you left, 15 seconds coming off the clock and we'll start with the strongest link from the last round, that's Marik. Let's play the weakest link.

Anne: Marik, "How many roads can a man walk down before you can call him a man?" what kind of question is this?

Marik: Rhetorical.

Anne: Correct, Tea, complete this sentence: Fly like a humming bird, sting like a what?

Tea: _(takes 5 seconds to figure it out) _Bee?

Anne: Correct. Kaiba, which country is more northern, Russia or Greenland?

Kaiba: Russia.

Anne: Correct. Joey, in Australia, is Christmas celebrated during winter or summer?

Joey: Summer.

Anne: Correct. Yugi, if you lived in Australia, and if you flush the toilet, which way does the water go?

Yugi: _What kind of question is that?!? _Clockwise.

Anne: Correct. Bakura, is Baghdad in India or Iraq?

Bakura: _(scratches his head) _Iraq.

Anne: Correct. Marik, which city has the highest population in Japan?

Marik: Tokyo.

Anne: Tea…

Tea: Bank!

Anne: Which famous rapper sang "Without Me" and "Superman"?

Tea: Eminem.

Anne: Correct. Kaiba, what music program was shut down in the year 2000?

Kaiba: Napster.

Anne: Correct. Joey, the square root of 9 is what?

Joey: 3

Anne: Correct. Yugi, what card is stronger in attack points, Dark Magician or Gamma the Magnet Warrior?

Yugi: Dark Magician.

Anne: Correct. Bakura…

Bakura: Bank!!

Anne: In the 18th Century…

_{Time's Up}_

Anne: Time's up. In that round, you banked a measly $15,000. You guys had eight questions in a row…right!!

_(Tea's face flushes with embarrassment knowing she's the one who blew it)_

Anne: Fine, that money is going to the next round but one of you guys won't. Who here has slept their way to the next grade? It's time to vote on who you think is the Weakest Link.

_(Statistics show that Marik is the strongest link. The weakest link is Tea but would the team notice?)_

Bakura: _(looks up at Marik suspiciously, speaking to him telepathically) _Marik, what the hell are you up to?

Marik: _(turning to Bakura, smirking)_ I'm just having a little fun with Tea. There's no rule that I can't now is there?

Bakura: _(smirks back)_ Right…but still. Give her a break. Unless if you want her to look wasted on TV.

Marik: You're giving me ideas Bakura.

Bakura: Don't start it.

Anne: Voting is over. It's time to reveal who you think is the Weakest Link.

Joey: Tea

Yugi: Tea

Bakura: Marik

Marik: Joey

Tea: Joey

Kaiba: Tea

Marik: _(turning to Bakura, speaking through his mind)_ And just what do you think you're doing?

Bakura: _(grins at Marik)_ There's no rule that you can't vote on your friends now is there.

Marik: Whoa, being a little testy now are we?

Bakura: Perhaps

Anne: _(turns to Kaiba) _Kaiba?

Kaiba: What?

Anne: Looking a little flushed now are we?

Kaiba: Nah, just a little hot here, that's all.

Anne: Nobody really cares whether you're buff or not.

_(All the audience goes "whoa")_

Anne: Why Tea?

Kaiba: Well, we were about to get the 25 grand until the biiiii-yotch spoiled it. 

Tea: _(turns to Kaiba) _What did you just called me you snot-nosed pigeon twit?

Kaiba: Plus, she takes too long answering a kindergarten question.

Anne: Well Tea. You know where you should be going after going through the "Walk of Shame"? Go to the bank and go check to see if you still have enough money to live through the rest of the day. With three votes, you are the Weakest Link. Good-bye!

Tea: _(slowly steps off the podium, glaring at Kaiba, pointing a finger at him)_ You going down Kaiba. _(Strides through the "Walk of Shame")_

Tea: Kaiba better go down. I swear he's so conceited sometimes. I mean…it's not my fault. It's as if my memory suddenly got zapped. I got no idea why. This fucking sucks. I'm not sure who would win but I sure hope it better not be Kaiba or that dumb-ass Marik.

_~*Round 4 To Be Continued*~_


	4. Round 4

_(Note From Author: I am aware that there is a "new" Weakest Link and the "old" Weakest Link. Actually, I know the difference…so…yeah. I'm using the old weakest link because well…I like Anne Robinson…heh…she actually shows no mercy when it comes to dissing the players._

_~*Round 4*~_

Anne: Round Four team, so far, you banked $19,200. Five of you left, fifteen seconds coming off from the clock, we'll start with the strongest player from the last round. That's you Marik. Let's play the Weakest Link!

Anne: Marik, where did Japan hit during World War 2?

Marik: Ha…Hawaii?

Anne: Correct. Kaiba, who composed the music Fur Elise?

Kaiba: Beethoven.

Anne: Correct. Joey, how many weeks are in a year?

Joey: Uh…_(counts his fingers which take him about 5 seconds) _52.

Anne: Correct. Yugi, who is the first person to sail all around the world?

Yugi: _(is a bit lost at first before coming back into reality) _Christopher Columbus.

Anne: Correct. Bakura what main ingredient is found in nail polish remover?

Bakura: Alcohol.

Anne: Correct. Marik, if I have 20 dollars and I buy six boxes of Pocky for $2.50 each, how much would I have left?

Marik: _(Thinks for a long moment as the clock slowly reaches 1:10, counting his fingers) _Could you repeat the question.

Anne: If I have twenty dollars and I buy six boxes of Pocky for $2.50 each, how much would I have left?

Marik: _(is in deep thought, still counting his fingers, mumbling something) _Five dollars.

Anne: Correct. Kaiba, what is Na in the periodic table?

Kaiba: Sodium.

Anne: Correct. Joey, who is the one that made up the formula E=mc²?

Joey: Albert Einstein.

Anne: Correct. Bakura…

Bakura: Bank!!

_{Everyone starts cheering as they finally reached the $25,000 target. Even the players}_

Anne: Yeah, yeah, yeah. So you guys reached your 25 grand within the time limit. That money will go on to the next round but thankfully one of you guys won't. Who here thinks a quarterback is a refund? Who here thinks babysitting means sitting on a baby? It's time to vote off the weakest link.

(Statistically, Kaiba is the strongest link. Marik, the strongest link from the last round, is now the weakest link. But will the votes follow the facts?)

Anne: Voting over, it's time to reveal who you think is the weakest link?

Joey: Marik

Yugi: Marik:

Bakura: Joey

Marik: Kaiba

Kaiba: Joey.

Anne: Maybe it's just me _(takes off her glasses and starts wiping them)_ or we actually have jackasses who managed to survive from being voted off. You guys can't vote for jack. _(Turns to Bakura)_ Bakura?

Bakura: _(his lips curls to a twisted grin, saying nothing more)_

Anne: Somehow, we haven't gotten to talk to you throughout the whole show. Why Joey?

Bakura: As much as he sucks in dueling, he pretty much sucks throughout the whole show. 

Joey: Hey wait a minute! _(Turns to Bakura, making a fist) _You're the one who got your ass kicked from Yami during the Battle City finals.

Anne: _(turns to Joey) _Joey.

Joey: Yes ma'am.

Anne: Joey, could you do me a favor?

Joey: Uh…okay. 

Anne: Don't call me ma'am. Because incase you might go through the "Walk of Shame" you're gonna call me mom!

Joey: What the?

Anne: Enough talk. Why Marik?

Joey: Simple and easy. He almost gave us a heart attack when you asked him about buying six boxes of Pocky and it took him what…a minute?

Anne: Well, you know how it goes. When the vote is tied, the strongest link gets to cast the deciding vote. And the strongest link was…Kaiba.

Kaiba: What the? 

(All the audience goes "whoa")

Anne: Kaiba, you voted for Joey. Now you can keep that vote and have Joey go through the "Walk of Shame". Or for whatever reason, you change your mind and vote off Marik. What's it gonna be?

Kaiba: Well, it's obvious on who I'm gonna pick to take that lovely stroll down the "Walk of Shame" I'm voting off good ol' Joey.

Joey: Why you…

Anne: Statistically, the weakest link that round was Marik…

Marik: Ah screw that!

Anne: But it's votes that count. Joey, hope you got enough change in your pocket to take the bus home. With two votes, you are the Weakest Link! Goodbye!

Joey: Hold it Anne! (cracks his knuckles)  I'm gonna teach Kaiba boy a lesson for always screwing with me. 

(He then jumped off his podium, charging towards Kaiba. Tackling him to the ground. The audience starts cheering as the two pinned each other. Kaiba punches Joey in the face a couple of times while Joey starts choking Kaiba)

Mokuba: (from the audience) C'mon big brother. Kick Joey's ass. You can do it big bro.

Tristan: (leaping from the audience stand, pulling Joey away from Kaiba) Ok that's it Joey. Jeez. What a spoiled brat.

Joey: Yeah, tell it like it is Tristan.

Tristan: You ass, I'm not talking about Kaiba, I'm talking about you. Can't even have some dignity and go through the "Walk of Shame" like a real man. 

(Tristan drags Joey down the "Walk of Shame" leaving Joey to start cursing at Kaiba) 

Joey: Kaiba, your ass is going down next. I can promise you that. 

Kaiba: (laughs) Well, well, well, Wheeler, we'll just have to see about that.

Marik: Whoa, I guess he really was the weakest link after all.

Bakura: (looks at Marik, Kaiba, and Yugi) I wonder, who's the next person going down.

Marik: (speaking through Bakura's mind) You do know that we made a deal before the show. You vote for me and I get voted off, I'm gonna bring hell upon you.

Bakura: (starts speaking through Marik's mind) Just wait and see. Maybe I'll vote you off. Maybe I won't. (smirks at Marik)

Joey: That stupid ass Kaiba. He better lose. Whoa, just wait till I get my hands on him when he takes that "Walk of Shame" I'm gonna be back here waiting Kaiba, if you're man enough.

~*Round 5 To Be Continued*~


	5. Round 5

~*Thanks a lot to everyone who fed my little box of reviews ^_^…can't a girl get a lil' greedy once in a while? Maybe…anyway, keep sending suggestions for questions for future chapters*~

~*Round 5*~

Anne: Round 5 team and so far you banked $44,200. Four of you left, fifteen seconds coming off from the clock, we'll start with the strongest link from the last round, that's Marik. Let's play the Weakest Link!

Anne: Marik, what is Elmo's world mostly made of?

Marik: Crayon.

Anne: I'll accept that. Kaiba, true or false? Sesame Street's Oscar the Grouch was once orange during the old episodes.

Kaiba: False.

Anne: True. Yugi, what kind of person eats human flesh?

Yugi: The truly sick ones…Uh…a carnivore?

Anne: Correct. Bakura, what popular card game involves taking off an article of clothing when losing a hand.

Bakura: (smirks, laughing) Strip Poker!

Anne: Correct Marik, the…

Marik: Bank!

Anne: That bank was too late. The song "I Love You" from Barney is sung when?

Marik: Damn kiddie show! (Starts taking his time, wondering when the hell do they sing that annoying song) In the beginning?

Anne: In the end. Kaiba, what animal symbolizes the "Playboy" magazine?

Kaiba: Rabbit.

Anne: I'll accept that. Yugi, majority of western cartoons have how many fingers?

Yugi: Four.

Anne: Correct. Bakura, how many months does a woman go through pregnancy?

Bakura: Nine.

Anne: Correct. Marik, which American state is more bigger according to size. Alaska or Texas?

Marik: Alaska.

Anne: Correct. Kaiba, when mixing red and blue together, what color do they turn out to?

Kaiba: Uh…Orange?

Anne: Purple. Yugi, true or false? 2+2 is the same as 2x2.

Yugi: True.

Anne: Correct. Bakura, how many Austin Powers movies are there so far?

Bakura: (counts his fingers) Three.

Anne: Correct..Ma-

Marik: Bank!

Anne: That bank was too early. Marik, how many points does a Jewish star have?

Marik: Six.

Anne: Correct. Kaiba. According to the bible, who ate the forbidden fruit first, Adam or Eve?

Kaiba: Eve.

Anne: Correct. Yugi, in ancient times, hieroglyphics were carved…

{Time's Up}

Anne: Time's up! I cannot complete the question. Well…congratulations team. After eliminating all the dumb-ass people, we still get more dumb people. You banked NOTHING!! Fine, that nothing is going to the next round but thank god one of you is not. Who here thinks The Rock is actually made out of solid rock? Who thinks 1+1 is 11? It's time to vote off who you think is the Weakest Link.

(Statistic show that Yugi is the strongest link. Kaiba is the weakest link. He answered most of his questions wrong. But will anyone notice?)

Anne: Voting over, it's time to reveal who you think is the Weakest Link.

Yugi: Marik

Bakura: Kaiba

Marik: Kaiba

Kaiba: Yugi

Anne: (turns to Marik) Marik?

Marik: (smirks) Yes?

Anne: (looks behind him for a moment) Marik what's that in your hand that you're trying to hide?

Marik: (shyly takes out his millennium rod) It's a good luck charm.

Anne: Is that so? Why Kaiba?

Marik: Isn't it obvious? Kaiba had the most questions wrong.

Anne: Well, Kaiba may have the most questions wrong but you can't bank for shit Marik!

(Everyone starts laughing)

Marik: Well, I'm not the one with the most votes.

Bakura: (raises his hand) I'll be glad to change my vote to Marik.

Marik: (turns to Bakura, glaring at him) What did you say bitch?!?

Bakura: (grins) You heard me clearly. I'll be glad to vote you off but seeing that I can't now…

Anne: (turns to Kaiba) Kaiba.

Kaiba: Oh hell no lady. You ain't gonna vote me off. You don't know who I am. I'm Seto Kaiba. I run the Kaiba Corp and I am the greatest duelist in history.

Bakura: Yeah, till Yugi and Yami kicked your ass in it. (Bakura and Marik started laughing. Yugi snuck in an undercover laugh)

Anne: Well Kaiba. Not much I can say here. It's votes that count. With two votes, you are the Weakest Link! Goodbye!

(Kaiba slowly gets off the podium glaring at Yugi, Bakura and Marik)

Bakura: Take it like a man Kaiba. Take it like a man.

(Marik falls to his knees, holding his forehead, screaming in pain. His hair growing much longer and wild. Smirking, he then stood up, running his fingers through his hair.)*

Marik: Ah, I feel so much better.

Bakura: I see you have awaken from your sleep.

Yugi: Oh no, not this bozo again (stares at Marik)

Kaiba: I swear to god. You three are cheats. I hope all of you guys lose. Because I'm Kaiba, I'm the master, I'm…

(Joey tackles Kaiba from the side as the two started punching and beating the hell out of each other)

* Imagine the Marik when he was challenging Mai…there you go, now you know what he looks like * laughs * 


	6. Round 6

Round 6 

Anne: Round 6 team and so far, you banked $44,200. Three of you left, 15 seconds coming off the clock. We'll start with the strongest link from the last round. That's Yugi. Let's play the Weakest Link!

Anne: According to the bible, how many commandments are there?

Yugi: (scratches his head) 12…?

Anne: 10. Bakura, how many colors are in the American Flag?

Bakura: Three.

Anne: Correct. Marik, what does the H stand for the element of H2O?

Marik: Hydrogen.

Anne: Correct. Yugi, in Duelist Kingdom, how many star chips are needed to enter the finals?

Yugi: Ten.

Anne: Correct. Bakura, what color will you end up with when mixing blue and yellow?

Bakura: Green.

Anne: Correct. Marik…

Marik: Bank!!

Anne: What popular game was created by Parker Brothers that had Community Chest and Chance?

Marik: Monopoly.

Anne: Correct. Yugi, what popular fairy tale dealt with the seven dwarfs and a princess?

Yugi: Snow White.

Anne: Correct. Bakura, what is the square root of 144?

Bakura: 12.

Anne: Marik, name one of the most popular products that smokers use to quit smoking.

Marik: Nicoderm CQ.

Anne: I'll accept that. Yugi, how many hours are in a day?

Yugi: 24.

Anne: Correct. Bakura, True or False? Dogs always have wet noses.

Bakura: True.

Anne: Correct. Marik, which was invented first, the Playstation or the Super Nintendo?

Marik: Super Nintendo.

Anne: Correct. Yugi…

Yugi: Bank!! 

Anne: How do you say "Happy New Year" in Chinese?

Yugi: Uh…(starts thinking and 10 seconds pass by, having a bit of a hard time) Kung Hee Fat Choy.

Anne: Correct. Bakura, where is the "Eye of the Hurricane" actually located?

Bakura: In the middle.

Anne: Correct. Marik, what two colors represent Christmas?

Marik: Red and Yellow.

Anne: Red and Green. Yugi, Who wrote "Romeo and Juliet" and "MacBeth"?

Yugi: William Shakespeare.

Anne: Correct. Bakura, how many people are in a duet?

Bakura: Two.

Anne: Correct Marik…

Marik: Bank!

Anne: Where is the uterus…

_{Time's Up}_

Anne: Time's up. I cannot complete the question. Well, in that round, you guys banked a total of $10,000, which your grand total today is $54,200. But only one of you guys can win that money. So now you have to decide who is in your way of that money. It's time to vote off who you think is the Weakest Link!

(Statistically, the strongest link is Bakura. He's the only one who answered all of his questions correct. Yugi, the strongest link from the last round is now the weakest link. Who will survive this final elimination?)

Anne: Voting over. It's time to reveal who you think is the Weakest Link.

Yugi: Marik

Bakura: Yugi

Marik: Bakura

Anne: _(Sweat drop)_ Ho boy. We have another tie team. Everyone hates each other. Yugi, Bakura, and Marik have one vote each. _(turns to Yugi)_ Yugi?

Yugi: Uh…yeah…?

Anne: How'd you think you did that last round?

Yugi: Okay I did pretty bad.

Anne: I thought you would say that. We have monkeys in the US that have twice an IQ than you. _(Turns to Marik)_ Marik?

Marik: Yep?

Anne: Why on Bakura?

Marik: Because I thought he was gonna turn on me, that's what pink lady.

Anne: Well, when the votes are tied, the strongest link has to cast the deciding vote. And that last round, the strongest link was…Bakura.

(All the audience goes "whoa")

Anne: Surprised Bakura?

Bakura: _(blushes)_ Wow…I mean wow…

Anne: Well Bakura, you have a choice. You can keep your vote for Yugi. Or, you can change your mind for whatever reason and get rid of Marik. What's it gonna be?

Bakura: _(glances up at Yugi for a moment, then to Marik for a long time. Marik, glares down at Bakura, waiting for an answer. Bakura's lips finally curls to a smirk) _I'm gonna vote off Marik.

Marik: What?!? Bakura you frickin traitor!!

Anne: Why Marik?

Bakura: Simple. He turned on me and voted for me after telling me not to vote him.

Anne: Well Marik, with two votes, you are the Weakest Link! Goodbye!

Marik: Bakura you double crossing, low-life…

Bakura: Why don't you bring it on like how Joey did with Kaiba? _(Goes into fighting stance)_

Marik: Oh so that's how you want it huh? _(Starts approaching him)_ You don't know who you messing with you faggot! _(Holds out his millennium rod, which started to glow)_

Bakura: Oh I know who I messing with Marik. __

_(The two started grappling and wrestling each other in the center stage near to where Anne is standing. Anne just stands there, watching the two. After minutes, Bakura finally tosses Marik off of him, picking him up by the throat and choke slammed him on Anne's podium. Security guards then made their way to the stage, dragging Marik's body while Bakura made his way back to his podium)_

Marik: Bakura that double crossing traitor! That faggot! That gaylord! I'll get my revenge Bakura as soon as the show is over.

_~*To Be Continued in the Final Round*~_


	7. Final Round

_~*Final Round*~_

Anne: Bakura, Yugi…just the two of you left. You now play for a total of $54,200. Only one of you is gonna win that money, the other gets nothing. I'll be asking you alternating question. Whoever answers the most questions correctly is going to win. Let's play the Weakest Link! Bakura, as the strongest link from the last round, you get to decide who goes first.

Bakura: I'll go first. But first, I would like to make this round very interesting. 

Anne: Go on.

Bakura: _(smirks in an evil way)_ Loser has to be sent to the shadow realm.

Yugi: Bakura?!? Are you insane?

Bakura: Oh no. This makes things rather intoxicating indeed.

Anne: Lucky for you, Marik did leave us with the power to open the shadow realm. _(She then presses a button on her podium and the portal of the shadow realm opens, engulfing the whole stage except for the three remaining podiums) _When one loses, the platform will disappear and they will drop into the dark world.

Yugi: This is not good.

Anne: Bakura, which is hotter, the sun or a frying pan over a stove?

Bakura: The frying pain over a stove.

Anne: No, the answer is the sun. Yugi, how many legs does a spider have?

Yugi: _(Thinks for 30 seconds) _Four?

Anne: No, the answer is eight. Bakura, what is the highest belt in karate?

Bakura: Black.

Anne: Correct. Yugi, which creature changes color?

Yugi: Uh…a chameleon?

Anne: Correct. Bakura, who discovered electricity?

Bakura: Ben Franklin.

Anne: Correct. Yugi, what do you get when you put 4 and 4 together?

Yugi: Eight?

Anne: No, the answer is 44. After three questions, your scores are tied. Bakura, what number is considered bad luck?

Bakura: 13.

Anne: Correct. Yugi, you must answer this question right to stay in the game. What is 1x1?

Yugi: Uh…_(starts having trouble figuring it out. Finally he gets the answer) _One.

Anne: Correct.

Bakura: Damn you Yugi. I'll be sure to send you straight to the shadow realm.

Yugi: You will regret putting this up Bakura. Close it up while you still have the chance.

Bakura: What's the matter Yugi? Not having any fun?

Yugi: You keep your mouth shut! I will win. _(Almost throws a tantrum)_ I will win! I will win! I will win!

Anne: After four questions your scores are tied. So Bakura and Yugi, let's play Sudden Death!

_~*To Be Continued with "Sudden Death Round"*~_


	8. Sudden Death

_~*Sudden Death*~_

Anne: Bakura, four and two equal what?

Bakura: Forty two.

Anne: Correct. Yugi, what does pi equal to?

Yugi: Uh…um…_(takes out his calculator pressing the pi button) _3.14.

Anne: Correct.

Bakura: What?!? _(Turns to Yugi) _That's cheating you puny little twit!

Yugi: There's no rule that says you can't use calculators.

Anne: Bakura, what are the first three letters of the Greek alphabet?

Bakura: _(smirks) _Alpha, Beta, and…_(snaps his fingers) _Gamma.

Anne: Correct. Yugi, how much quarters does it take to make $2.00

Yugi: I…uh…um…_(takes five minutes to think)_

Bakura: _(smirking) _You going down Yugi. You're gonna break soon.

Yugi: Seven quarters! _(crosses his fingers, hoping he gets it correct)_

Anne: No, the answer is eight. Bakura, you are the strongest link and you're going home with $54,200. Yugi, you go to the shadow realm with nothing.

Yugi: No!!!

Bakura: To the shadow realm you go little Yugi.

_(The platform beneath Yugi disappears as he falls into the shadow realm, screaming)_

Bakura: Hehehehe, I won, of all people. I won the $54,200.

Marik: You're gonna share that money with me right?

Bakura: _(sneers at Marik)_ Don't push your luck Marik. It ain't gonna be that easy.

Anne: Join us again next time for the Weakest Link! Goodbye. _(smirks and winks)_

_~*The End*~_


	9. What Happend After The Show?

**Anne: **Hmmm…I decided to do a special update on what happened to the characters of the Weakest Link! Yeah…whatever happened to the characters after the show? So for fun, here's an update.

**Yugi:** Yugi's still stuck in the shadow realm as you read this. ^_^. Nothing else happened to him that's bad except that he has to spend a whole lot of time wandering about in the dark world until Bakura or Marik decided to let him out. Though Marik visits Yugi once in a while, taunting him on how he lost.

**Joey:** Joey has finally gotten his revenge on Kaiba as the two had fought until it got out of control that Serenity called the cops to break it off. Ironically, neither of them got arrested, as their story was so confusing that the cops had to let them both off with a warning. That and Kaiba bribed the cops. ^_^

**Yami:** Yami is still trying to find a way to get Yugi out of the shadow realm (obviously, Marik and Bakura didn't want to help) so he goes to Shadi for help. Unfortunately, because he had to owe Shadi some money he borrowed a while back. He ends up working for him until he pays his debt. 

**Mai: **Mai sues Anne Robinson for having the show rigged. The case was taken to court but the charges have been dropped. It was found that Mai had offered Marik $500 to not vote her off. Somehow, Marik decided to keep the money and show no mercy to Mai.

**Tea:** Tea had made a deal (before the show) with Marik that if she were to lose on the Weakest Link, she would have to date him for a month. And not the regular Marik we all know. It's with the very evil Marik…getting it so far?

**Kaiba: **Kaiba decided to continue running the Kaiba Corp (The dude's got enough money anyway to save his own ass) right after he recovers from Domino Medical Facility after suffering bruises and a broken leg in the hands of Joey.

**Marik: **Despite dating Tea, he still continues to stalk Bakura for his money.

**Bakura: **Bakura still has the money though hidden somewhere where Marik can't find it. Other than that, he's having fun toying with Yugi who's in the shadow realm. Unfortunately, this is the last we heard from him.

**Anne:** See you next time on the Weakest Link! Goodbye.


End file.
